


jesper gets glasses

by orphan_account



Series: kuwesper fics [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hence why it’s so short, this goes w my kuwesper fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: find me on tumblr @wywei !!
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Kuwei Yul-Bo
Series: kuwesper fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	jesper gets glasses

“Jesper… dude… you need glasses.” 

Jesper blinked in surprise at Kuwei. Sure, he was struggling to see the board in his engineering lecture, that meant nothing. It was pretty far away.

“Nah,” Jesper dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He’s pretty sure that if he needed glasses he’d have known.

Kuwei rolled his eyes.

—

The next day, Jesper copied his notes wrong because he couldn’t see the board. He sighed, resigned. He stopped by Kuwei’s apartment later. “So… about those glasses.”

—

He picked out a circular pair, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wywei !!


End file.
